Not My Life To Take
by moonwolf25
Summary: i don't know how to summarise it, so just read and enjoy it. if you think of how to sumarise it, tell me


My life was never really mine. I guess that everyone has a path that they need to follow. Kings must rule and govern, solders must fight and doctors must help. One thing is certain, all must die; King and servant alike. Some last longer some not. Imagine being 16, finished your exams and have your whole life spread out in front of you. But at 16 my life here was over, at least as a mere mortal. But I think I ought to start at the beginning.

When I was 13 my world changed in many ways. I was just a step away, just a breath away from committing the ultimate crime. Suicide. The knife was in my hands, the door bolted. But that damned voice in my head was shouting, knife across the throat, or an artery and it would be over. _This won't help. What makes you think that what comes next is better?_ I tried to ignore it, but what if it was right? What if _the next step_ was worse? I pushed those thoughts away from me. I couldn't listen. I raised the knife to my throat. On three, I told myself_ we need a miracle to get out of the mess you've got us into._

One….Two….THREE!

I waited for the pain, for the darkness or the light. Nothing. I opened my eyes, light flooding my vision. A hand had clasped the knife and was stopping the steel from finding its mark. Enraged, I tried to fight the hidden strength of the hand. Forced to the ground, the hand wouldn't give in. looking up, hoping to catch a glimpse of my saver, I saw the key in the lock and the door still bolted. I gave up the fight. If the hand could keep the same strength up for over 5 minutes I had no chance. I let go. The knife went flying towards the hand. Serves them right._**WHAT!**__ You started this; if you hadn't wanted to die then they wouldn't be facing the chance. _I started over towards the person, a man his early twenties. My hand reached out before I could stop myself. The blade was partially embedded in his chest, blood was flowing from the wound and pooling on the tiled floor. I tried to pull _it_ from his chest, but it wouldn't budge. Why did he try to save me? With shaking hands I pressed my fingers against his neck. Please have a pulse. Please don't be dead. I hoped silently. Nothing. I rested my head against his chest, no beat, nor rise. He was gone.

"Oh, god" I whispered, he'd died trying to save me. _Trying?! I think he succeeded, don't you. Your still breathing, talking, thinking. We, maybe not thinking you didn't do that in the first place._

I stared at the corpse, "that…" I started before being choked by a fresh wave of tears "should...be...me"

"Too right it should" I turned wiping my tears, startled by the voice. Where are these people coming from? I nodded. I couldn't bring myself to argue with a statement, when I knew it was true and any protest would be hollow and meaningless, I'd killed in cold blood and it should be me there. "I can change that. I could bring him back and take you." My heart leapt at the idea. "but, I won't. your life is meant to continue, not end now."

"but it should be me! just kill me! I don't have anything left here!" I screamed back. He'd offered me a way out, let me believe it could be, and just snatched it away from me. The man's face eased and a kindness seeped into his eyes, he lowered himself to my height

"kid, death isn't what it's cracked out to be." I didn't care, I wanted out._ Met me tomorrow and tell me then._ I jumped in shock, with my eyes growing wider and anger rising, "GET OUT OF MY HEAD! I DON'T WANT TO! I WON'T BE!"

A look of upset passed over his face, but it vanished as quickly as it had appeared. I looked at the floor unable to maintain eye contact with the stranger. Maybe I shouldn't have been so harsh…the pool of blood was spreading over the once white tiles, I winced at the thought of cleaning it up. "Who are you?" it occurred to me I hadn't a clue as to what its name was, not that I cared, much.

"Forgive me for being so rude, I'm henry." He acted like that explained everything. What does his name have to do with bringing back the dead, or knowing what death is like? I gave him a puzzled look. "What does that have to do with anything, _henry_?" a look of shock flashed before my eyes, you have to give it to whoever he thinks he is, he has great facial expressions. "Oh, right you don't know do you?" ok, now I'm confused. Should I know him? "Henry's my new name, my modern name. What do you know about Greek gods?" I grinned "Loads, I've learned about them in class. Zeus is a git, he keeps cheating on Hera, I feel sorry for her. I also feel sorry for you hades. Persephone left you for a dead human. Yeah, it was kind of easy to guess. You mentioned new and modern with your name, you mentioned Greek gods, you were talking about life and death like you knew _**everything**_ about it, saying you could bringing someone back from the dead, and also Henry is similar to Hades" finally, a proper smile!

"Ok, now that you know who I am, do you agree to meet me tomorrow?" I thought about it, but agreed. I couldn't exactly say no, he could find where I was and didn't need to open doors, I would kinda be stuffed whichever way I looked at it. "I'll be in the woods tomorrow morning meet me then." He started to fade from view. The blood was starting to dry, "WHAT ABOUT THE CORPES? HADES!" No sooner than I said this did the blood vanish and the body, now fully conscious, vanished.

What have I got myself into?


End file.
